


I Should Have Loved A Thunderbird Instead

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they moved here it was supposed to be fresh start, a new beginning. Nobody here knew his name or what happened. Nobody here would give him sad looks or frightened stares in the hallway, like he might go off the rails at any second. Nobody here would ask what happened to his brother and his mother. None of the girls here would try to coddle him, treat him like a child or a lost puppy. This town was a new beginning. This town was their chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Loved A Thunderbird Instead

When they moved here it was supposed to be fresh start, a new beginning. Nobody here knew his name or what happened. Nobody here would give him sad looks or frightened stares in the hallway, like he might go off the rails at any second. Nobody here would ask what happened to his brother and his mother. None of the girls here would try to coddle him, treat him like a child or a lost puppy. This town was a new beginning. This town was their chance.

##############################################################################

Castiel and Gabriel are sitting on next to eachother on the porch when the hear it, the rumble of the impending thunderstorm. "It looks like rain again brother." Castiel sighs. He hates rain. It rained when his mom died and his dad took off. It rained when Anna got cancer and when Gabriel broke his leg. It rained when Michael and Lucifer fought, and it rained when Balthazar ran away. It always rains when something bad's coming.

##############################################################################

Dean Winchester ran into him a week after being in town. He was cute; blue eyes, brown hair that stuck up in different directions. He was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt (Dark Side of the Moon) which clung to his skinny frame, some jeans that definitely looked like they've had better days, and a pair of beat up black chucks.

He was listening to his iPod and ordering a coffee when "he" ran into him. He knocked Dean over and landed on top of him, with a light blush spreading over his cheeks. The kid scrambled off him, jumping to his feet and offering Dean a hand up. As soon as he started to apologize, Dean held up his hand to stop him, and instead offered him his number.

He took it.

##############################################################################

It's less than a day later when Michael finds it. Castiel is lying down when Michael walks in and sits on the end of the bed. "Jo said a guy gave you his number today and you took it." Michael gives him a look of concern. He looks tired today, his black hair looks a little scruffy, and his dark green eyes are filled with sadness. "Castiel, I'm not judging you, but you need to be careful."

Castiel sits up and looks at him, letting out the breath that he's been holding in. "Michael, I know that you are looking out for me, but you need not to worry. I've just met him. I haven't even called him yet. He may not even live here. It is not of concern."  
Michael gives him a long hug before getting up. "Dinner will ready soon."

Michael leaves his room and heads downstairs, leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

##############################################################################

It's 3 days later when Dean finally gets a text from "him". "His" name is Castiel, and he's starting as a senior this year at the local high school. Castiel has 4 older brothers and loves classic and alternative rock. One of his favorite artists is Lupe Fiasco, and loves to read anything he can get his hands on, and has an odd love for Sylvia Plath.

The next day, Dean goes to the book store and buys _Ariel_.

##############################################################################

It's been a week since they last texted when Castiel wakes up to a text message saying _The stars go waltzing out in blue in red, And arbitrary blackness gallops in._  
Castiel smiles and texts back _I think I made you up inside my head_.

When Gabriel gives him a strange look for re-reading _Ariel_ , Castiel ignores in favor of texting Dean lyrics from _Fool in the Rain_.

##############################################################################

2 weeks after they met is the first time they see each other in person. Dean's grabbing a slice of pizza when he hears a familiar gravely voice and a energetic squeaky one. Dean turns around to see Castiel standing with a much shorter guy, his heart faltering for a moment beforehe realizes that this must be Castiel's older brother Gabriel, who has a junk food and sugar addiction.

Castiel sees him and walks up to him, a light blush dusting his cheeks, when Gabriel shoves him to side and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Gabriel. I assume you're the dude who's trying to bang my little bro."

"Gabriel!"

"What? It's true!"

Dean stood there for a minute, confused and kind of embarrassed. "Um, okay? Anyways, do you wanna go the movies tonight?"

Cas smiled, looking there was nothing else in the world he'd rather do."I would enjoy that very much. Gabriel, don't say it."

"What? I wasn't gonna-"

"Can it. Goodbye Dean. See you later."

"Bye Castiel."


End file.
